Last Words
by Kat Neko983
Summary: Eve was a girl who lived with her mother, father and brother. Her parents treated her poorly while her brother was kind to her. Eve's friends were fighting all the time. Eve truly lived a horrid life. So one day... she decided to end it. Warning; includes character death


**Kat: =w= a story of what I want to do**

**Elgang: O.O**

**Kat: some ones gonna die**

**Elsword: EVERYONE RUN SHE'S TURNING INTO RC**

**Kat: Q.Q**

**Elsword: -googly eyes- I'm sorry neko-chan -hugs Kat- WAIT YOU SAID THIS IS A STORY OF WHAT YOU WANTED TO DO THAT MEANS you want-t- -faints-**

**Rena: I wonder who's dyeing **

**Raven: Eve?**

**Kat: -rage- STOP GUESSING -kicks Raven in the face-**

**Raven: -flies out the window-**

**Aisha: O.O**

**Kat: what? Theres always that someone who gets hurt and since I love Elsword and Chung's cute it's Raven the emo**

**Eve: RAVEY!**

**Kat: soz Eve**

**Eve: WHY YOU KI-**

**Kat: -presses random buttons-**

**Eve: -****disappears-**

**Rena and Chung: =w=**

**Aisha: OwO**

**Kat: -rubs hands evilly- any questions servants **

***princess of evil starts***

**Kat: OI**

***servant of evil starts***

**Kat: that's better**

**Elsword: I'm evil? Q~Q -suddenly regain consciousness-**

**Kat: no your ruling with me -points at Aisha, Chung and Rena- their the servants**

**Rena, Chung and Aisha: EH?!**

**Elsword: oh ok then go get me a cookie =3**

**Chung, Aisha and Rena: NO!**

**Kat: -points sword at their neck- sorry what did you say**

**Aisha, Chung and Rena: h-hai ma'am**

**Kat: =3**

**Chung, Rena and Aisha: -go gets cookie-**

**Elsword: =3 let da story begin**

* * *

Eve was a young girl, her life was miserable. She lived with her cruel mother, father and a kind brother. Eve has always decided about running away or committing suicide but something was always restraining her to do so and that was her brother. The only person who believed in her. I mean she did have friends at school but they always ended up fighting. She couldn't stand her best friend, Jewel, crying so Eve would cry along with her. She always managed to make Jewel laugh and smile that beautiful smile. But that only lasted awhile until they started fighting again.

Eve was always cheery at school, but she held a dark secret. At home she's never cheery unless she's around her brother. Her mother and father hated her, they always looked up to her brother and down on her. He would succeed in everything he did. He would have shelves and shelves of trophies. Eve, however, her room had nothing but a patch of straw to sleep on and some cobwebs in the corners of the room. Her mother and father would beat her and shout at her while her brother did everything in his will to help out. She loved him more than anything, he was the one who cared for her when her mother and father would beat her, healing her wounds with love and words of wisdom. Their parents tried their best to separate them but failed every time.

She was also in love with someone, his name you ask. His name was Elsword. A handsome young man, muscular and had fiery red hair. Eve loved him dearly but he left her in tears of pain. She couldn't stand the feeling when he left. She would sing to herself the song 'You'll be in my heart'. Eve still remembers him from this day. Struggling to get him out of her head, but she has found a new lover. A young, muscular boy named Raven. He had beautiful golden eyes, raven black hair and he was strong, but as time passed by, Eve doubted her feeling and his feeling. She hasn't seen him for weeks. Thinking that he doesn't care for her anymore. So the only person she could look up to was her brother.

But one day, she couldn't take it anymore. Her parents started beating her brother for caring for her, her friends started fighting and it hasn't ended and her lover left her once again. She ran away from this madness. She ran as fast as she can as she heard the calls of her brother. Tears streamed down her face as she continued running and the calls of her brother became faint. She suddenly heard her brother... singing. She burst into tears as she heard him.

* * *

_"Come stop your crying_  
_It will be alright_  
_Just take my hand_  
_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_  
_From all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_  
_You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry~"_

She stood there as the waterfall of tears wouldn't stop.

_"Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_  
_They just don't trust what they can't explain_  
_I know we're different but deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all."_

Every word felt like an arrow stabbing through her heart.

_"And you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know?_  
_We need each other_  
_To have, to hold._  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_

_When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong_  
_I may not be with you_  
_But you've got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_  
_We'll show them together_

He crouched down behind Eve and hugged her as she continued crying.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_I'll be there from this day on,_  
_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_  
_Always_  
_I'll be with you_  
_I'll be there for you always_  
_Always and always_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_I'll be there always."_

"Shh it's ok imouto," he patted her back. He lead her home trying his best to keep Eve happy.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The same thing happened. Her friends were fighting, her parents were beating her brother and she saw her lover with another girl. This time Eve knew she wasn't turning back. She wrote down a letter for her brother.

* * *

_Dear brother_

_I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore. Don't worry about me ok? I'll be in gods hands, watching over you. Please take care of my friends and mother and father. I know they are cruel but they are still our parents. When I am finally wiped from the surface of the Earth please don't be sad. I will always be here beside you watching over for you. It is finally my turn to look after you. I hope you have a good life. You'll be in my heart, just look over your shoulder, I'll be there always. Good bye O nii san_

_Love your imouto Eve_

* * *

Eve krept into her brother's luxurious bedroom and placed the note on his desk, she kissed his forehead as she walked away and out the door of the house. She ran to the cliff of Bethma Mountains. Eve walked up the slope until she was at the brink of the rocky hills. "Good bye O nii san..." Those were her last words.

* * *

**Elsword: this is what Kat wanted to do please don't question ****anything hope you enjoyed it...**


End file.
